


Chocolate-filled sweetheart oranges

by mysaldate



Series: Ship recipes [1]
Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Cooking, M/M, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: A ship recipe





	Chocolate-filled sweetheart oranges

**Ingredients:**

1/2 orange  
1 fresh Sweetheart Michael _*_  
5 spoons of hot chocolate  
2 spoons of strawberry jam  
2 spoons of chopped hazelnuts  
1 well-fed Sweetheart Sitri _*_  
1 cup of vanilla cream  
A bit of water

1) Hollow out about half of the orange and place it on a pan, make sure there's no way the water would later get inside the orange for it would hurt your sweethearts.

2) Take your Michael and place him in the orange so that he's sitting and leaning back against his arms. Turn the stove on very low to warm him up a bit but be careful for if you raise the heat too much, he'll just fly away.

3) Cover your Michael with hot chocolate. Pay special attention to the chest and thigh area for best results. Avoid the wings though and cover them properly in the strawberry jam. Cover your Michael with the hazelnuts all over.

4) Take your Sitri and, after feeding him enough cookies, put him on top of your Michael so that he's sitting on the angel's lap facing him. Let the meal chill till Sitri doesn't start to taste the chocolate from Michael's body and face.

5) Pour the vanilla cream carefully on the duo. Make sure to cover Sitri's shoulders and hair as much as you can so that some of the cream drips to Michael as well. Turn the heat a bit up just so that it makes Michael sit up properly and start licking the cream off Sitri's cheeks.

6) Add the water, about enough to reach the half of the orange. Raise the heat a little more after Sitri starts licking Michael's wings clean. Once the water starts boiling, Sitri and Michael's lips should lock in a kiss. If this doesn't happen, lower the heat immediately and add more strawberry jam on Michael. As soon as their lips connect, cover the pan with a lid and leave on low heat for about two hours.

7) After this time, the orange should be soft enough for the two sweethearts to soak up, don't let them in the water for too long though. Let the sweet treat dry and cool down before serving.

**Serving:**

Serve the sleeping Sweethearts with a bit of whipped-cream and strawberry or chocolate toping. In case they're not both wrapped in each other's arms and Michael's wings, you may cover them with thin slices of the orange pulp. For more demanding audiences it is also possible to add some more strawberry jam or hot chocolate. Sweetened milk is also acceptable.

  -------------------------------------------------- 

_* Both Sweetheart Michael and Sweetheart Sitri's robes are made of sugar. That will help with sweetening the usually sour taste of orange._


End file.
